Gara Gara Bajak!
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Karena bajak, Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran/"Masa yang disini yang enggak terlalu tomboy masih jomblo."/"Cepat tembak dia, sebelum dia direbut orang lain."/"Ino lihat. Sasuke nge-chat ke aku." /"Sasuke itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? dia kan tau bahwa kamu itu gak punya pacar alias lajang."/"kamu tuh lucu ya, percaya saja sama bajakan Ino itu"/Rnr?


**Gara Gara Bajak!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Dikala waktu sore, di sebuah rumah tepatnya di kamar yang suasana nya nyaman dan cerah ada dua orang perempuan remaja sedang mengobrol di ranjang yang ada di ruangan sana. Tampak mereka menikmati obrolan mereka dan sesekali mereka tertawa dan mengutak-atik _gadget_ mereka. "Eh coba liat _DP _nya si Tenten di _BBM_." Ucap Ino sembari menunjukan _gadget_ milik nya.

"Wow, sama Neji berduaan. _Cielah, _Tenten akhirnya memberanikan diri foto berduan sama Neji. Hahaha..." ucap Sakura tertawa.

"Tuh Tenten saja yang _tomboy _aja ada yang mau. Masa yang disini yang enggak terlalu _tomboy_ masih _jomblo_." Ucap Ino bermaksud menyindir Sakura yang masih lajang.

Sakura langsung menatap Ino kesal dan langsung memukul Ino dengan bantal. Ino langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan disambut dengan tawa Sakura "Rasain. Makanya, jangan suka ngatain orang. Mentang-mentang udah punya pacar." Ucap Sakura sebal.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Kyaaa... Sai-_kun DP _nya sama Sasuke. Sama _gebetan_ mu." ucap Ino sembari melihatkan _gadget-_nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung buru-buru melihat _gadget_ milik Ino. Oh ya, mereka berdua itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Haruno Sakura berambut pink panjang, mata berwarna _emerald_, memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan sekarang dia kelas XII. Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino dia berambut _blonde_ panjang, mata berwarna biru, dia cantik seperti barbie dan dia sekelas bersama Sakura.

Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Senang dan sedih mereka lalui bersama-sama. Sekarang ini, Ino sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu Sai. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, dia masih melajang. "Mereka berdua itu, kalau di lihat-lihat mirip _loh_." Ucap Sakura sembari melihat _DP _Sai di _gadget_ Ino.

"Iya tapi kenyataan nya enggak. Tetap, yang ganteng itu pacar aku tersayang." Ucap Ino _lebay_.

"_Yey, lebay_ banget _sih_. Yang ganteng itu Sasuke _lah_." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, walau ganteng juga Sasuke itu..." ucap Ino menggantungkan ucapan nya.

Sakura menatap Ino penasaran. Ino mendekat kepada Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga Sakura "BUKAN MILIK KAMU! HAHAHAHA" teriak Ino sambil tertawa dan menjauh dari Sakura.

"AAAA Ino kamu nyebelin." Ucap Sakura langsung melempar bantal kepada Ino.

"Hahaha... daripada kamu kesal, bagaimana kalau kita _selfie _dulu. Buat ganti _DP BBM"_ Ucap Ino sambil duduk kembali di dekat Sakura dan mengutak-atik _gadget-_nya mencari aplikasi camera.

Sedangkan di sebuah cafe di mal, terlihat tiga remaja laki-laki sedang berkumpul di sana atau bahasa gaulnya itu _nongkrong_. Mereka adalah Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tampak mereka bertiga asyik dengan _gadget_ mereka masing-masing. "_Ah_, kalian berdua tega banget. Kenapa langsung ganti _DP _potonya berdua saja tanpa diriku!" ucap Naruto marah-marah.

"Kan kau yang fotonya. Jadi secara otomatis tidak ada kau di _DP _kami." Ucap Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari _gadget_ miliknya.

"Kan tadi kita habis _selfie _foto bertiga. Aku saja pakai foto yang kita bertiga. _Ah!_ Kalian _tuh_ tega banget tidak menganggap diriku." Ucap Naruto _lebay_.

"Berisik Dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini berbicara.

Naruto terus saja mengoceh mempermasalahkan _DP _Sasuke dan Sai karena tidak ada dirinya. Sedangkan _DP_ Naruto adalah foto mereka bertiga yang sedang _selfie _dengan posisi Naruto tampak dekat dengan camera dan tersenyum dengan lebar sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke agak jauh dari camera dan menatap camera datar. "Lagian, kamu tuh maksa-maksa terus ngajak kita berdua _selfie_. Udah tau kita berdua tidak suka _selfie._" Ucap Sai.

"Kalian berdua kuno!" ucap Naruto sebal.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan lebih asyik melihat _BBM _di _gadget_ miliknya. Saat melihat _RU_ atau dalam tampilan _BBM_ di _android_ yaitu _umpan_, Sasuke melihat _DP _Sakura yang _selfie _berduaan dengan Ino. Sasuke menatap _DP _Sakura itu lama dan pandangan nya langsung buyar begitu Sai menepuk pundaknya. "Cepat tembak dia, sebelum dia direbut orang lain." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Sasuke langsung menatap Sai sedikit sebal lalu kembali lagi menatap layar _gadget-_nya. "Aku yakin, Sakura juga pasti menyukaimu." Ucap Sai lagi.

Sasuke langsung menunjuk foto itu kepada Sai dan berkata "Sai, Ino agak jelekan." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan Sai.

Sai langsung mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap Sai datar dengan tangan nya yang menunjukan foto Ino dan Sakura di _gadget-_nya kepada Sai.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Sakura siap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. "Ino, aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Sakura kepada Ino.

"Kamu yakin akan pulang sekarang? Langitnya mendung _tuh_." Ucap Ino sembari menyibakan gorden jendela dan melihat langit di jendela kamarnya.

"Makanya aku mau pulang sekarang sebelum hujan turun." Ucap Sakura.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar Ino, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi suara hujan turun. "_Tuh kan_ hujan." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk jendelanya yang sekarang diluar telah diguyur hujan yang lumayan besar.

Sakura langsung melihat jendela dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung lesu. "Terus aku pulang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Ctar Guludug

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir dan sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura menjerit. Ino yang dekat jendela langsung menarik gorden dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. "Sakura, kamu nginep aja disini. Kayanya malam ini akan hujan besar." Ucap Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

Sakura tampak berpikir dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam lebih. Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap Ino "Baiklah, aku akan menginap disini. Aku beritahu ibuku dulu." ucap sakura sambil mengambil _gadget_ nya di tas miliknya dan mulai menelpon ibunya.

Setelah menelpon Sakura langsung menatap Ino yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Sakura. "Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Dia bilang aku menginap saja dulu di sini." ucap Sakura.

"Yee. Sakura nginap di sini." ucap Ino senang.

"Bilang aja kamu takut tidur sendirian karena ada petir besar tadi." Ucap Sakura.

"E-enggak kok." Ucap Ino yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Tapi... aku gak bawa baju tidur nih." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat bajunya.

"Emang kau pikir baju tidur ku itu cuma satu apa? Ya banyaklah, nih aku mau meminjamkan nya buat kamu." Ucap Ino yang langsung berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil baju tidur miliknya kepada Sakura.

"Cepat bersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di bawah. Kamu bisa pakai alat-alat mandi ku." ucap Ino.

"Iya-iya." ucap Sakura sembari keluar dari kamar Ino dengan membawa baju tidur milik Ino.

Ino menyibakan gorden jendela lagi dan melihat ke luar dimana disana hujan sangat besar sekali. Ino langsung menutup jendela dengan gorden itu dan berlari ke ranjang nya dan langsung tiduran. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nada _ringtone_ _BBM_ masuk dari tas Sakura yang letaknya tidak jauh dari jangkauan Ino. Ino yang memang sudah biasa membuka tas Sakura langsung mengambil _gadget_ Sakura itu. "Ahaha... untung enggak di _password_ nih." Ucap Ino senang.

Ino membuka aplikasi _BBM_ dan ternyata itu hanya sebuah _BC_. Saat Ino sedang melihat-lihat kontak _BBM_ Sakura, tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran untuk membajak _BBM_ Sakura. Ino melihat kearah pintu lalu jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Ino langsung menyeringai dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di _gadget_ Sakura "Untung Sakura baru ke kamar mandi dua menit yang lalu." Ucap Ino.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Ino dengan membawa handuk milik Ino dan baju yang tadi ia pakai. Sakura sekarang telah mengenakan baju tidur milik Ino. Ino yang sedari tadi tiduran sambil memegang _gadget_ miliknya melihat Sakura sekilas dan langsung menyeringai. "Jadi, kenapa wajah mu mencurigakan sekali?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di dekat Ino menatap Ino curiga.

"Apaan? Wajah ku biasa-biasa aja kok." Ucap ino.

Sakura menatap Ino curiga dan langsung melihat tasnya yang masih di tempat asal. Sakura mengambil tasnya dan membawa _gadget-_nya. Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget begitu melihat banyak sekali obrolan di _BBM_ nya. Lalu Sakura membuka obrolan dari Rock Lee _'Sakura-chan kamu bosan ngelajang ya? aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu 3 :*' _Sakura bingung dengan atas apa yang Rock Lee bicarakan. 'Ada yang gak beres' batin Sakura.

Sakura melihat statusnya dan benar saja statusnya itu yang tidak beres. Sakura langsung buru-buru melihat statusnya yang bertuliskan _''Bosan melajang nih:( kayanya gak ada yang mau pacaran sama aku. sedih hiks :"(' _Sakura langsung menatap Ino tajam sedangkan Ino dia sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sakura yang terkejut Karena _BBM-nya_ yang ia bajak "INOOOO!" teriak Sakura yang sukses mengalahkan suara petir di luar sana.

Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya dan dia sedang duduk dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat di ruang tamu nya. Sasuke tampak sedang memainkan _gadget_ miliknya dengan malas. "Tidak ada yang menarik." Ucapnya.

Namun perasaan malas itu menghilang saat Sasuke melihat status terbaru Sakura di _BBM _yang bertuliskan _'Bosan melajang nih:( kayanya gak ada yang mau pacaran sama aku. sedih hiks :"(' _Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjadi teringat kembali dengan ucapan Sai saat dia sedang berkumpul di cafe _'Cepat tembak dia, sebelum dia direbut orang lain.' _ "_Chat_ jangan ya." tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke sudah menekan profil Sakura dan siap untuk mengetik sesuatu kepada Sakura. Sasuke masih ragu apakah dia harus menyapa Sakura dengan _modus_ mengomentari status Sakura yang ia tau itu adalah status bajak atau tidak mengomentari nya sama sekali. "Bagaimana ini?!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi gelisah.

Sasuke mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang di meja dan meminum nya. Sasuke tampak diam memikirkan sesuatu dan dia memutuskan untuk ...

Sakura sekarang sedang memukuli Ino dengan menggunakan bantal dengan kesal. Ino menangkis pukulan itu dengan tangannya dan Ino tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "INOOOO! Kamu itu nyebelin ih! Liat nih Rock Lee malah jadi nembak aku." ucap Sakura memperlihatkan _gadget-_nya kepada Ino.

Ino melihat _gadget_ Sakura dan dia langsung tertawa lagi. "Hahaha... terima aja si Rock Lee. Lumayan kan." Ucap Ino masih tertawa.

Sakura menatap Ino sebal dan dia melihat _gadget-_nya lagi dan Sakura langsung terkejut dan langsung mencengkram pundak Ino erat. Ino melihat kelakuan Sakura menatap Sakura aneh sekaligus meringis Sakit. "Aduh apaan _sih_ Sakura? sakit banget." Ucap Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mengcengkram pundak nya.

"Ino lihat. Sasuke nge-_chat_ ke aku." ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan lagi _gadget_ miliknya.

Ino langsung menyambar _gadget_ milik Sakura dan membuka _chatingan_ dari Sasuke itu yang bertuliskan _'Kau lajang?' _Ino langsung menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura pun menatap Ino tidak percaya juga. "Sasuke itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? dia kan tau bahwa kamu itu gak punya pacar alias lajang." Ucap Ino.

"M-mana ku tau." ucap Sakura sambil mengambil paksa _gadget-_nya dari tangan Ino.

Ino langsung menyeringai dan menyenggol pinggul Sakura dengan siku nya. "Tuh kan bajak berbuah hasil." Ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

"A-apa maksud kamu? Sasuke kan hanya bertanya seperti itu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih duduk di ruang tamu dan menatap layar _gadget_ nya sedikit jijik. "Aku kan tau Sakura itu lajang, kenapa malah menanyakan hal seperti itu? argh, aku pasti disangka bodoh olehnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Gadget_ Sasuke berbunyi tanda ada sebuah _chat _masuk dari _BBM_. Sasuke buru-buru membuka kunci _gadget-_nya dan ternyata itu balasan dari Sakura _'Iya aku emang masih lajang dan maaf status tadi di bajak Inobabigila!' _Sasuke tersenyum kecil membaca balasan dari Sakura.

'_Iya aku tau kok'_

'_Jadi, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?'_

Sasuke langsung terkejut begitu melihat balasan lagi dari Sakura. Sasuke saja bingung kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Dari awal Sasuke mengomentari status Sakura di _BBM_ itu hanya sekedar _modus_ agar bisa _chatingan_ dengan Sakura.

Sakura melihat layar _gadget-_nya menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino dia asyik dengan _gagdet-_nya dan tampak dia sedang _chatingan_ dengan Sai di _BBM_. Sudah lima menit Sasuke tidak membalas _chatingan_ darinya, Sakura melempar _gadget-_nya pelan ke dekat Ino dan dia langsung berbaring di dekat Ino juga. "_Ah_, cuma di _read_ aja!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Udah sabar aja. Hidup itu pedih." Ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _gadget_ miliknya.

"Tau _ah_! Aku mau tidur aja." Ucap Sakura sebal.

"Baru jam tujuh juga malah tidur lagi." Ucap Ino sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sakura.

"Biarin." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi pelan.

Ino melihat Sakura sekejap dan mengangkat bahu bodoh amat dengan Sakura yang penting dia bisa _BBM_-an dengan sang kekasih, Sai. Sakura perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Sasuke masih bingung dia harus membalas apa kepada Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan saja _chatingan_ itu dan kembali diam termenung disana atas kesalahan bodohnya yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan Sasuke dia baru selesai membersihkan diri dan anduk kecil dia letakan diatas kepalanya bermaksud mengeringkan rambutnya. Sekarang Sasuke mengenakan pakaian tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil _gadget_ miliknya dan membuka nya. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari aplikasi sosial media yang ada di _gadget-_nya.

Sasuke membuka aplikasi _BBM_ dan dia melihat kembali _chatingan_ dia dengan Sakura. 'Mungkin aku balas saja.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengetik sesuatu di _gadget-_nya dan menekan tombol kirim di _gadget-_nya.

Ino yang masih _chatingan_ dengan Sai mulai kesal karena sedari tadi _gadget_ milik Sakura terus saja bergetar dan bunyi. "_Ish!_ Sakura itu kenapa _gadget-_nya malah disuarakan sih. berisik." Ucap Ino sambil mengambil _gadget_ milik Sakura.

Ino membuka kunci gadget Sakura dan dia melihat ada pemberitahuan dari _BBM_. Ino membuka aplikasi itu dan ternyata banyak sekali _BC_ yang mem-_promote_ atau sekedar _BC_ ancaman. Dan mata Ino langsung tertuju pada _chatingan_ dari Sasuke. Ino langsung membuka dan tertera tulisan _'Aku hanya bertanya saja.' _di layar _gadget_ Sakura.

Ino melihat _gadget_ Sakura lama dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide untuk membajak kembali _gadget_ Sakura. _'Sasuke kamu bosan melajang tidak sih?:(' _Ino terkikik geli saat dia mengirimkan _teks_ itu kepada Sasuke.

Ino menutup _chat_ dengan Sasuke dan mencari kirim pesan siaran di _BBM_ Sakura dan setelah menemukan nya Ino menekan kotak yang betuliskan 'Kirim pesan siaran' dan Ino mulai mengetik sesuatu dan terkikik geli. Sedangkan Sakura dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya dan mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Ino yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang sepertinya akan bangun langsung menenangkan Sakura untuk tidur kembali. Ino langsung menghela nafas begitu melihat Sakura kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke mengernyit begitu melihat _chat_ dari Sakura. "Ini dari Sakura atau bajak ya? kalau bajak, kenapa dia masih bermain bersama Ino pada jam delapan malam?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sasuke tidak tau bahwa Sakura itu sedang menginap di rumah Ino.

'_Entahlah.'_

'_Kalau aku sih udah bosen:( laki-laki yang aku suka gak peka-peka sama perasaan aku:('_

Sasuke terdiam begitu membaca _chat_ dari Sakura itu. "Siapa laki-laki yang tidak peka itu? apa jangan-jangan Sakura menyukai laki-laki lain? Berarti ucapan Sai sore tadi itu bohong bahwa Sakura juga menyukai diriku!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kesal.

Sasuke merasa kesal karena merasa dirinya itu adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan nya kepada seseorang yang ia sukai _ah_ lebih tepatnya ia cintai dan dia juga belum apa-apa sudah merasa _kepedean_ dengan ucapan orang lain padahal itu belum tentu benar adanya.

Tiba-tiba saja _gadget_ Sasuke berbunyi tanda sebuah _BBM_ masuk. Ternyata itu _BC_ dari Sakura yang bertuliskan _'Yang mau jadi pacar ku PING!' _Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat kelakuan Sakura di _BBM_ hari ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi _alay_. "I-ini beneran Sakura?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke mulai curiga kepada Sakura yang _BBM_ nya mungkin di bajak oleh seseorang. Sasuke mengingat apakah Sakura punya seorang kakak atau adik namun nyatanya Sakura adalah seorang anak tunggal. Lantas siapa yang membajak _BBM_ nya pada malam hari seperti ini? ibu nya kah? Atau ayahnya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan itu. "Apa karena mungkin Sakura sudah bosan melajang makanya dia bersikap seperti itu di _BBM_?" tebak Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin sekali menekan tombol _PING!_ kepada Sakura namun Sasuke masih ragu-ragu. Apakah benar itu yang nge-_BC_ adalah Sakura? tiba-tiba saja terlintas ucapan Sai waktu sore tadi _'Cepat tembak dia, sebelum dia direbut orang lain.' _Sasuke langsung menekan tombol _PING!_ Dan langsung melempar _gadget-_nya ke ranjang dan langsung menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

Ino yang masih cekikikan di kamarnya dengan tangan masih memegang _gadget_ Sakura. Mungkin ada tiga orang yang nge-_PING!_ kepada _BBM_ Sakura karena _BC_-an yang Ino kirim. Tapi Ino langsung teriak begitu melihat Sasuke juga ikutan nge-_PING!_ "APAAA?!" teriak Ino.

Sakura mulai terusik dalam tidurnya. Mungkin dia terusik dengan teriakan Ino itu. Ino langsung menenangkan Sakura lagi dan setelah tenang Ino mengecek lagi _BBM_ Sakura. "I-ini benaran Sasuke?!" gumam Ino tidak percaya.

"A-aku gak mau _read_ _ah_ bingung mau jawab apa. Bobo aja _ah_." Ucap Ino yang langsung menyimpan _gadget_ Sakura ditempat semula dan _gadget_ miliknya di meja kecil dekat ranjang nya.

Setelah itu lekas-lekas tidur takut Sakura bangun "Mimpi yang indah Jidat." Ucap Ino sambil terkikik geli dan setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur.

Sasuke sekarang sudah tiduran dan dia melihat _BBM_ nya yang tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun. Bahkan _PING!_ yang ia kirimkan kepada Sakura masih _deliver_ atau dalam tulisan nya itu _D_ tidak di _read_ oleh Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dia tidur dan terbuai oleh mimpi.

.

Pagi hari kemudian, Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mencari jam dinding. Setelah menemukan jam dinding, jarum sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya "Aaaa... kayanya aku tidur kelamaan makanya kepala agak pening gini." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

Sakura melihat _gadget-_nya yang berada di samping nya dan dia langsung mengambil dan mengecek baterai _gadget_ miliknya. Hampir habis baterai nya dan Sakura langsung meng-_charger_ _gadget-_nya dengan _chargeran_ _gadget_ milik Ino. Sakura membuka kunci _gadget-_nya dan dia langsung membuka aplikasi _BBM_. Sakura sedikit terkejut begitu melihat ada tiga orang yang nge-_PING!_ kepada dirinya. Dan dia lebih terkejut Sasuke pun nge-_PING!_ kepadanya. "Kenapa banyak yang nge-_ping_ ya?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Sakura membuka _chatingan_ nya yang bersama Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat percakapan sebelum-sebelumnya yang ia tidak ketahui kapan ia _chatingan_ dengan Sasuke seperti itu. Dan lebih parah lagi Sakura nge-_BC_ yang menurutnya sangat _alay_ dan murahan sekali. "Ini pasti ulah Ino lagi!" gumam Sakura langsung menatap tajam Ino yang sedang tertidur.

Sakura membaca kembali _BC_-an yang Ino kirim ke semua kontaknya yang bertuliskan _'Yang mau jadi pacar ku PING!' _dan Sasuke nge-_PING!_ kepada dirinya. "Sasuke nge-_ping_ itu ada apa ya? apa ada perlu atau menjawab _BC_-an bajak yang Ino buat?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Sakura mengetik sesuatu di _gadget-_nya _'Sasuke, ada apa ya nge-ping?' _dan setelah itu dia kirimkan kepada Sasuke "Hah, untung saja Sasuke aktif." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura menyimpan _gadget-_nya dan langsung menatap Ino sebal. Dia berjalan mendekati Ino dan melihat _gadget_ Ino yang berada di meja dekat ranjang. Sakura langsung mengambil _gadget_ Ino dan membuka kunci nya "_Yes_ untung enggak pake _password_. Hehe..." ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba langsung menyeringai.

Sakura mencari aplikasi camera. Setelah menemukannya Sakura langsung membukanya dan mengarahkan camera belakang _gadget_ itu ke muka Ino yang sedang tidur dengan mulut yang agak terbuka dan Ino yang sedang memeluk guling. Setelah memotret Ino, Sakura langsung menyimpan foto itu dan segera mencari aplikasi _BBM_ dan cepat-cepat mengganti _DP_ Ino dengan foto Ino yang sedang tidur. Setelah terganti Sakura langsung mengetik sesuatu di _PM_ Ino _"Duuhhzz aque kalo tidur cantikzzz abizz kanz?"_ Sakura langsung terkikik geli dan meletakan kembali _gadget_ Ino di tempat semula.

"Mending aku pulang sekarang saja deh. Untuk masih pagi sekalian mau menikmati udara pagi saja." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mengambil jaketnya dan memakaikan nya.

"Baju tidur Ino di pinjam saja dulu _deh_." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil tas nya dan membawa _gadget_ miliknya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Ino dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Ino dan saat melewati dapur disana ada ibunya Ino sedang memasak. "Eh Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya nya.

"Eh tante, selamat pagi. Sakura mau pulang."

"Pulang? Jam segini belum ada kendaraan umum _loh_. Biar Ino nanti anterin kamu."

"Gak usah. Sakura mau jalan kaki saja, sekalian mau menikmati udara pagi. Lagian, Ino nya juga masih tidur." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh ya sudahlah kalau kamu ingin nya begitu. Hati-hati di jalan nya ya." ucap ibunya Ino.

Setelah pamit kepada ibunya Ino, Sakura langsung keluar dari rumah Ino dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang agak jauh dari rumah Ino dengan jalan kaki. Sakura melihat jam di _gadget_ nya masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang dan Sakura melihat ada pemberitahuan di _BBM_. Sakura langsung membuka kunci _gadget-_nya dan ternyata itu _chat_ dari Sasuke. _'Aku nge-ping itu karena bc-an mu.' _

Hah? Jangan bercanda. Sakura menatap layar _gadget-_nya tidak percaya. Saking tidak percayanya Sakura langsung berhenti berjalan. "S-sasuke m-mau jadi pacar ku?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura langsung buru-buru membalas _chatingan_ dari Sasuke itu _'Sasuke, maaf itu sebenarnya bajak duuh'_

'_Aku gak peduli itu bajak atau bukan. Yang pasti aku sudah lama menyukai mu! jam 10 temui aku di cafe konoha.'_

Sakura makin tidak percaya dengan atas apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. "S-sasuke menyukai ku? beneran? AAA... aku senang sekali." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi riang dan langsung lari-lari dengan gembiranya menuju rumah nya.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 10 siang Sakura sekarang sudah berada di dekat cafe konoha dan dia masuk kedalam cafe itu sedikit gugup. Sakura mencari-mencari Sasuke dan dia menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk membelakangi nya di bangku dekat jendela cafe. Sakura langsung menarik nafas dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. "M-maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba gugup.

Sasuke yang sedang memainkan _gadget-_nya langsung mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Sakura. "Hn. Tak apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung duduk di depan Sasuke dengan perasaan gugup. 'Aduh... aku gugup sekali.' Batin Sakura.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura sejak lama. Aku mau jadi pacar kamu." Ucap Sasuke _to the point._

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke wajahnya langsung memanas dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Sebenarnya itu adalah bajak dari Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Terus kalau itu adalah bajak dari Ino kenapa? Aku disini bermaksud untuk mengajak mu menjadi pacarku. Menembak di _sosmed_ itu rasanya seperti pengecut. Kalau kamu gak mau ya sudah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

'Ish, mau nembak aja dingin banget' batin Sakura sebal.

"Aku juga suka kok sama kamu sejak dulu. Yang dimaksud Ino laki-laki yang tidak pernah peka itu ya kamu" Ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dengan perasaan sebal sekaligus malu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya namun dia langsung tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kamu adalah pacar ku." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke sebal "Yang benar itu, kita pacaran. Kamu itu, baru aja pacaran udah buat aku sebal saja." ucap Sakura yang sekarang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Iya-iya maaf. Mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Sasuke sembari menampankan tangan nya kearah Sakura.

"T-tentu." Ucap Sakura yang langsung tersenyum malu-malu dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari cafe itu dengan bergandengan tangan. "Sasuke-_kun, _boleh kan aku memanggil mu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun. _hihi... kamu tuh lucu ya, percaya saja sama bajakan Ino itu yang _alay_nya kelewatan banget."

"Aku kira itu kamu karena malam-malam nge-_BC_ begituan. Ya sudah aku langsung _ping_ aja kamu. Eh tau nya bajak."

"Semalam aku menginap dirumah Ino karena kemarin hujan besar kan. Tapi, berkat bajakan itu kita bisa jadian seperti ini." ucap Sakura yang langsung menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap lama Sakura namun pada akhirnya dia pun ikut tersenyum dan Sasuke semakin menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dengan bergandengan tangan sambil mengobrol.

.

Ino yang sudah selesai mandi langsung mengambil _gadget_ miliknya yang belum dia periksa sedari dia bangun tidur. Ino langsung terkejut begitu melihat _DP_ nya yang tiba-tiba berubah dan statusnya yang _alay_ sekali. "Ini pasti kerjaan nya Sakura! SAKURAAAA!" teriak Ino.

The End

Hahahay saya kembali dengan fict one shot yang alay, lebay, gaje, bikin muntah #plak  
saya buat fict ini gara-gara sering aktif bbm dan banyak yang bbm atau blackberry messenger nya di bajak kaya begituan sama temen-temen yang punya bbm nya tapi selama ini saya belum dengar ada yang jadian karena bajak hahaha xD  
Kebetulan yah sekarang Sasuke juga ultah jadi sengaja deh buat Sasuke OOC Parah haha maaf ya sasu #dichidori

Selamat ulang tahun aja deh buat Sasuke semoga SasuSaku jadi canon sama masashi nya amin

Terus kalau istilah BBM yang kaya dp, bc, pm, PING! itu aku kurang tau itu singkatan dari apa pokoknya dp itu avatar kalau dalam twitter trus bc itu kalau di sms nge-send all ke semua kontak trus kalau pm itu status, terus kalau umpan atau RU itu beranda kalau di facebook, terus PING! itu kaya mau nyapa gitu lah hehe saya juga gak bisa ngejelasin nya xD

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya ini dan lebih terimakasih yang sudah mau memberi saran, kritik pedas atau pun asam, komentar dan lain-nya

Jadi, review nya boleh? :D


End file.
